Demonic Takeover
by ShadowWatcher84
Summary: What if the Rikudo Sennin had a reason why the 9 biju exist beside to seperate the Jubi charka? Maybe that reason was ignore and forgotten except by a few. Now it up to 9 demon to carry out the Rikudo Sennin true meaning for the world. First Story
1. Chapter 1

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'Demon though'**

"Human Speaking"

'Human though'

Do Not Own Naruto but if I did I would had a awersome fight between all or most of the jinchuuriki with the akatsuki instead of 2.

**CH.1: Gathering of the 9**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking outside in front of the entire village showing no emotion on his face with anbu guard watching him. He had been betrayed by his friends and villages after failing to bring the traitor known as Sasuke Uchiha.

Flashback:

Naruto was walking into a meeting after recovering from the hospital. Naruto walk through the door and saw Tsunade the Godiame Hokage. Also there was the shinobi council who are Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara, clan head of Konoha as well the civilian council with the elders: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. "What am I doing here for Obaa-chan?" ask Naruto innocently as well as confuse. "You are here charge of letting the last Uchiha escape to Oto." said Tsunade which the entire council smirk evilly while Naruto let out a grasp of surprise. "What but I try my best of getting Sasuke back to the village and why am I only getting punish." said Naruto angrily. Tsunade then grab Naruto by his neck and said "Don't question your hokage, brat." Tsunade let go of Naruto and drop him on his ass.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki, you are here in front of the council for letting the last Uchiha get in the grasp of Orochimaru, what do you plead." said Tsunade. "That this is bullshit!." yell Naruto. "Shut up demon!" roar a few civilians which to Naruto flick off. "How about a public execution so that we make an example out of hm." shouted one of the civilian which got some agreements. Naruto started to pale until he said "Wait if I'm kill the Kyuubi will be release and come back in a few year to destroy Konoha." Naruto though it was a way to stay alive until he heard "Then, let execute him and while the Kyuubi starts to come out from the dead host, we reseal it into a host that we can control." from Danzo. Naruto mentally curse while this idea got numbers of agreements. "SO its settle, Naruto Uzumaki you will be public execute tomorrow for your crime until then seal of chakra and sent to jail in waiting.

Naruto pale so much close to Orochimaru and was about to run for it when the anbu got him quickly with a knock out chop to the back of the neck. Naruto lay on the ground and Tsunade said "Take the boy away." The anbu drag Naruto away to jail right before putting the seals on him. AS Naruto was being drag, no one notice the smirk on Naruto's face.

Night time:

Naruto was sitting on the ground his back laid on the wall, and his face cover in a glaze. 'So the damn Senju made her move.' though Naruto angrily. **"So is it time to begin." said Kyuubi. **'Yes, Kurama it time to begin our plan, no more waiting in this retarded village.' though Naruto with a giant smirk.

End of Flashback

Naruto was now in front of the village for all eyes to see. Naruto just stood there looking at the happy, excited, smug, and evil faces of the villagers including his friends who weren't surpise. 'Knew they were bullshit.' though Naruto mentally smirking. Naruto just stood showing no emotion at all and was ready for whatever the bitch with the big cans or I mean Tsunade does. "Konoha we are here to execute the Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune for the crime of letting the last Uchiha get away." said Tsunade causing the villagers and shinobi to cheer. Tsunade turn to Naruto and said "Before we begin, any last words to say Uzumaki." Naruto just look at the sun and smirk.

"In this land of fire, the hidden leaf will be scourge and burn to ash by its on will of fire, humanity is full of shit that is impure by civilians and shinobi of this generation to only have been pure during the time of the Rikudo Sennin, the 9 demons shall rise and take over this piss of world like they should in the beginning, you people called us demons yet I see it as a complement since it better than being humans, since we are more pure and go through hell than heaven, we shall have our revenge, Senju I promise you that and when we do this world shall finally see peace." started Naruto holding a giant smirk freaking everyone out even Tsunade and Danzo.

**BEING RULE BY DEMONS!" ****shouted Naruto as his voice thunder.**

The crowd started to get scare and shouted for it death so they can finally rest in peace. Tsunade started to feel the emotions from Naruto speech and said "Begin the execution." Kakashi Hatake sensei of Team 7 shows up and prepares a Raikiri in his hand. "Well if it isn't the uselessness of a sensei." said Naruto with a smirk. "Time for you to die demon." said Kakashi preparing the strike. "I can't wait to send you to meet your sensei in the Shinagami's stomach, shitface." said Naruto with a smirk. Kakashi aim raikiri at Naruto's heart to do an instance kill. As soon as it was in range, Kakashi was hit with a wave of sand and Naruto started to widely his smirk. 'Finally.' though Naruto. More sand started attacking shinobi near Naruto and Tsunade manage to dodge it getting away from Naruto. "What going on?!" said the Tiger anbu holding Naruto back until he was also hit with sand causing him to release Naruto from his grip. Naruto then form a seal and said "Release." The charka seals on Naruto body disappear giving Naruto his ability to use charka again. Sudden the sand started to form around Naruto and shown a person within the sand. Everyone wide eye at who it was.

"Cutting it pretty close, huh, Gaara." said Naruto to reveal Gaara of the sand, jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no tanuki, Shukaku. "It took time to receive all your important stuff from your apartment and Namikaze's clan house." said Gaara in monotone. Naruto just sign and said "Alright then let leave before we get caught." Gaara gave a nod and started creating sand for both him and Naruto to surf right out of the village while the sand hit leaf shinobi out of their way. They both just off the sand when they got into the trees and Naruto said "Let head toward the base." Gaara nod and they continue jumping into tree being trail by Konoha's shinobi.

Naruto saw the Konoha shinobi behind and said "We better get rid of them." Gaara nod and turn to his back like Naruto did the same. Naruto had shuriken in both his hands while Gaara prepare for his jutsu. **"Ninjutsu: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu! / Suna Shuriken."** said Naruto and Gaara throwing multiple shuriken at the shinobi causing a massacre. The shinobi didn't have time or space to dodge all the shuriken thrown by Naruto and Gaara. Naruto and Gaara then landed on the ground and started running through the forest. Naruto look at Gaara and said "It won't hold them for long and we can't have them follow us to the base." Gaara then made a single hand sign and said **"Suna Arashi." **causing a sand storm to blinds the shinobi. Naruto nod at the effectiveness of this but then got an idea and grin deviously.

"Hey Gaara created a sand wall and then let me take care of the rest." said Naruto to which Gaara gave him a confuse look but did so any way. Naruto then did some hand sign and said **"Suiton: Mizu Tsunami Jutsu." **A giant wave of water hit the sand causing it to be soaked and Naruto then threw a few kunai into it**. "Fuuijutsu: Rai." **said Naruto causing the soak sand wall to electrified. "Now those bastards will run right into the wall and get electrocuted." said Naruto chuckling evilly causing Gaara to sweat drop. "Now let head back to the base." said Naruto getting a nod from Gaara as they left.

The Konoha shinobi were jumping through the trees to caught up to the jinchuurikis, but were blinded by a sand storm getting sand into their eyes. Some of the wise shinobi stop knowing who uses sand as a weapon but some of the foolish kept going until they reach Naruto and Gaara's trap. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH" scream some of the shinobi being electricuted. Some of the shinobi look in horror and said "What happening." ask one of the shinobi. One of the shinobi who survive the wall came from the smoke and said "An electric wall." Said shinobi fainted from the pain and the rest of the shinobi knew the chase was over. No one noticing a green plant disappearing.

In an unknown location, the Akatsuki were gathering once again to discuss their plans. "It been a while since we all gather." said Kisame. "Yes after Orochimaru left us." said Sasori. "No worry, I will be the one to kill him and show the beauty of my art, un." said Deidara. Zetsu then show up and said "Orochimaru have seemed to have the sharingan." Itaichi on the outside didn't show any emotion on the outside but on the inside was furious. **"And it seem the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had escape from his village." said **Zetsu. This gave a mild shock from the members. "Explain." said Pein. "It seem the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, was sent to execution by the Godiame Hokage Tsunade Senju and the council of Konoha for letting the Uchiha get away." said Zetsu causing the members to shook their head at the village being dumbasses while Itaichi was actually shock on the inside at this. **"But was surprising was the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, Gaara of the desert rescue and escape with his fellow jinchuuriki." said Zetsu** causing the member to actually be shock at this. 'Could the jinchuuriki be working together.' though Pein. "Well it was known the Ichibi Jinchuuriki was in debt to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and were friends so it isn't surprising he would help." said Sasori since he had a spy up in Suna. This put some relieve in the leader in the Akatsuki until he heard the next thing that came out of Zetsu mouth. "Also it seems the other jinchuuriki have disappeared without a trace." said Zetsu causing the Akatsuki members to look at curiousity, worry, and in shock. "Well kept searching Zetsu as well as you Sasori since you two are our best in spy network while the rest of you look for bounties to increase our money." said Pein. "Hai leader-sama." said all of the members as one by one disappear. 'I feel something is wrong.' though Pein as he disappear as well.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was rubbing her head at the turn of events that happen at the execution. 'Naruto... you couldn't of just understand that you need to die so we can get rid of the Kyuubi, couldn't you." though Tsunade upset. Suddenly, Shizune came in and said "Hokage-sama, the council ready for you." 'Well better gets this over with.' though Tsunade heading toward the meeting.

In a mysterious area unknown, 9 figures were standing outside the entrance look out at the elemental countries.

"It seems it time to begin our plans." said one in a monotone voice.

"It time for a little pay back for our old _homes." _said another in a sadistic nature.

"It time to show those who made us puppets feel like when it's our turn." said another angry.

"Time to know when their time in charge is over." said another neutral.

"TO show who their messing with!" said another aggressive yet calm.

"TO feel what it likes to stab in the back." said another angrily.

"To feel pain and fear." said another with a little dark smirk.

"To show these retards, who in charge, wheee!" said another excited.

"Yes, it time to show this world, what happen when they piss off some demons!" said another with dark red eyes and a smirk.

The 9 figures to reveal the 9 jinchuuriki: Gaara of the desert Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki, Yugito Nii Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Neko, Yagura Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no OniKame, Roshi Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi no Saru, Han Jinchuuriki of the Gobi no IrukaUma, Utakata Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi no Umiushi (Sea slug), Fu Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Killer Bee Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi no UshiOni, and Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. All ready for their biggest plan for the Elemental countries.

**Chapter End**

**Jutsu use:**

**Ninja Art: Shadow shuriken clone technique**

**Sand shuriken**

**Sand storm**

**Water style: Water Wave technique**

**Sealing Art: Lighting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonic Takeover**

**S.W.: Well Second Chapter of Demonic Takeover**

**Naruto: Finally, now we can get some more action going.**

**S.W.: (Nodding) Indeed there shall be some action and surprises. **

**Naruto: Yes we get to see some development in the story and show how the demons do things****.**

**S.W.: (Chuckling)**

**Naruto look confuse and said "Why are you chuckling." with a glare. **

**S.W.: No reason, anyway Yugito would you please.**

**Yugito: ShadowWatcher84 doesn't own Naruto.**

**Naruto: A course**

**S.W.: Anyway time to begin.**

**Chapter 2: Ally in the Shadow of Falling Trees Part.1**

Konoha (30 minutes after Naruto escape):

Tsunade enter the council chambers to talk about the escape of Naruto Uzumaki as she slams the door shut to silent the council. Tsunade sign and started to say "Okay I know that Naruto Uzumaki escape from execution..."

TO which cause the civilians to roar in anger at the demon escaping while the shinobi remain silent to hear what the hokage have to say. Tsunade then put chakra into her fist and punch the floor cracking it. This silent the civilians since they can tell she stress and didn't want to end up like the floor.

"Now as I was saying, Naruto Uzumaki escape from execution was unexpected." started Tsunade regaining her figure. "As it seems the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi Gaara of the desert seem to have saved him on his own reasons." said Tsunade causing confusion around the council.

"Isn't Suna somehow involve with their jinchuuriki messing with our village execution." said Inoichi. Tsunade shook her head and said "We sent a letter to the village and we receive a letter back stating that they had nothing to do with their jinchuuriki being involved in the execution."

"Then the demons are obviously working together to come back and kill us." screech Mebuki Haruno, mother of Sakura Haruno. "Troublesome, well whatever their planning we need to put up more protection in the village especially since Uzumaki knows the village defensed." said Shikaku rubbing his ears from the sound of the Haruno. This receives nods and Tsunade said "Agree, we'll boost up the defenses in the village."

Tsunade then turn to Danzo and said "Also as Hokage, I say that Root is reinstated." Danzo nod as he begins planning his next moves. 'This wouldn't of happen in the first place if you just given me the boy in the beginning Hiruzen, but it seem that your student finally see clearly at what need to be done.' though Danzo. "But I'm only allowing you to get new member of your organization by orphans, Danzo so don't go around kidnapping." said Tsunade to which then Danzo nod in agreement.

Tsunade turn back to the council and said "As of now Naruto Uzumaki will be put in the bingo book as a S+ rank missing nin for 2,000,000 ryo for dead or alive and Gaara of the desert as a A+ rank nin for 900,000 ryo alive since Suna will probably want their jinchuuriki alive." The entire council nod in agreement as Tsunade called meeting adjourned.

Tsunade walk out the meeting room with Shizune waiting there as Tsunade said "Summon Jiraya." "Yes Hokage-sama." said Shizune as she went to summon Jiraya back to Konoha. Tsunade walk back to her office to drink more sake while thinking 'Naruto where ever you are, we'll find you and I'll finish what my clan should of in the first place.'

**Cave in-between the Land of Fire and Land of Wind:**

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on the entrance of the cave and continues to stare out of the lands between Konohagakure no Sato and Sunagakure no Sato. **"Kit what are you thinking." said Kurama. **'I'm not thinking Kurama, I'm relaxing happy that I finally get to rest peacefully without worrying about assassination or anything else from that village full of humans.' though Naruto smirking. **"Well, we were planning to wait three more years but it seem the Senju decide to take us out before we get powerful instead of using us." said Kurama. **Naruto just laugh and said "It probably one of her smart but yet idiotic moves the Senju had ever pull."

**Kurama look confuse and said "What do you mean by smart yet idiotic." **"It was smart to take care of me now but one she should of pull the trick after Gaara had left and then she may have succeed and two she just made humanity ruling this world shorter messing with me." said Naruto to Kyuubi agreement. "Anyway, even if she does succeed, it wouldn't of matter, because Konoha doesn't have strong enough seals to hold the Kyuubi and the only one strong enough to actually seal you back into a host would be 8 Trigram seals which only Jiraya knows plus they needed a new born to handle the degree of chakra." said Naruto.

**Kyuubi then smirk and said "Plus without an Uzumaki to hold me down, I can give my container greater influenced since my chakra is pure rage and hatred." **"In which turn, anyway would of destroy Konoha." said Naruto chuckling evilly at the image. 'Unless she had a backup in case.' though Naruto who shook the though away. Naruto then heard an impatient voice saying "Naruto-sama are you finally going to come in."

Naruto sign and got up to go to the meeting to talk about the next job the demons were attempting. 'It seem Fu got impatient again.' though Naruto. **"What do you expect, she the second most impatient of us next to Han." said Kurama. **

Naruto walk into the cave going deeper underground to where the room seem to look like when the 9 biju first existed but instead just a swirl on the ground. Naruto smirk at the sight and though 'Uzumaki secret underground cave that not even Hashirama knew about.' Naruto sat down to see all the jinchuuriki wait expectedly except two impatient ones.

Naruto sign and said "Okay first off, now that all 9 jinchuuriki and biju are here, we now can begin the meeting." 'Finally.' though Han and Fu. "Anyway." said Naruto as he sense what Fu and Han were thinking. "Gaara did you bring those two." said Naruto to which Gaara nod. Gaara raise his hand to show his brother and sister, Kankuro no Sabaku and Temari no Sabaku both unconscious.

This receives an eyebrow from most of the jinchuuriki while Fu, Han, and Yugito growl abit. "Naruto-sama why is there two humans in this sacred place?" ask Yugito with a little edge. Naruto glare at her letting her know her place to which she back down while Naruto did understand her hatred abit, he didn't feel she had to question his motives as of yet.

Naruto then continue seeing this. "These two are brother and sister to Gaara to which I believe could help us achieve our goals since they seem to be more allied with their brother than Suna." This perk up some of them believing this could work but Yagura question "But wouldn't the village elder and council question if their allied with Gaara instead of the village itself and keep shinobi around them to see their motives."

Naruto smirk and said "Don't worry Gaara already though of that." All jinchuuriki turn to Gaara who then explain. "During the time after Naruto-sama shown me the true ways defeating me at the chunin exams, I started to gain some acceptation in Sunagakure mostly the little ones while some of the older ones do see me as a demon, I manage to convince a high up child of a council member who happen to be also related to the elder to see our way believing how the village treated me as wrong."

Some of the jinchuuriki smirk at this while Naruto, Killer Bee, Yagura, and Roshi shook their heads at the fact at how a child figure out something an entire village full of idiots couldn't. **"And prove more that humanity is becoming more retarded." said Kurama, Shukaku, Isopu, Son Goku, and Gyuuki who also shook their heads. **Fu decide to add something into this conversation.

"What if they aren't really on the demon side and turn back to the human." said Fu a little anger in her voice. Naruto sign abit and said "Then I'll just put Fuuijutsu on them, so we can make them since I know Gaara care for them abit even if he would kill them for a greater cause." Gaara nod at this since he does care for them since he does remember them trying to reach out toward him when he was cold to them. While Gaara would kill them if they betray him and his fellow demons, it would sad him a little.

"Now Yagura, would you wake them up for us." said Naruto to which Yagura nod. Yagura pick up his staff which able to use water around him and threw it into both Temari and Kankuro face. This in turn started to wake them on contact. "Guh, what happen." said Kankuro starting to wake up. "Why does it feel like I was hit by something." said Temari as her head hurt a little.

"Hey why can't I move." shouted Kankuro. "Shut up Kankuro." said Temari annoy. "Well Temari can you move." said Kankuro. "Couse I can... WHY can't I move!" shouted Temari trying to move. "Exactly." said Kankuro trying to move. While Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Utakata, Fu, Killer Bee, and Naruto found this amusing, Han found this very annoying.

"Shut Up!" shouted Han annoy at the antics. This stops the two at their antics to finally see their trap in sand. The two then turn to see their brother holding them in sand and Naruto with other people they never met.

"Uh, hi." said Kankuro. Temari roll her eyes at Kankuro idioticness and said "Gaara would please explain to us what happen, why we're here, and to what Naruto involve in all this." "That Naruto-sama to you human." said Fu darkly to which Temari stood there shock at the tone. Naruto wave his hand as he didn't care since he actually respected Temari as a kunoichi since during the chunin exams, he saw how much she really care for Gaara dispute his biju.

"Fu, don't worry about it, Temari see me as my idiotic mask and not a demon lord trying to rule." said Naruto as it was like normal talk to which shock both Kankuro and Temari. "Uh Gaara would you please." said Temari trying to figure this out. "Yes, I can explain Onee-san." said Gaara explaining.

After a few minutes of explaining to Temari and Kankuro, both their mouth hang out to the ground if it wasn't for the sand. "So you're telling me that Naruto and you are planning with the rest of the jinchuuriki to rule over Elemental countries/ the world so you can take control of humanity." said Temari to which receive nods. "Unfucking believable." said Kankuro to which got a smirk from Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto then got serious as well as Gaara. Naruto walk up to Kankuro and Temari and said "Now the question is who side are you on." Naruto showing his red eyes as well as Gaara showing his yellow eyes plus the jinchuuriki giving abit of their killer intent. Temari and Kankuro gulp and Temari manage to say "We'll take the demon side with our brother since family stick together plus those idiots back in Suna hurt our brother and need to learn a lesson." "No matter how painful." added Kankuro. The killer intent stop and Naruto smirk. "Good answer much expected from the brother and sister of Gaara." said Naruto as he return to sit.

Gaara release them from their sand prison to which Temari made the landing and Kankuro landing on his ass. "Now Temari, Kankuro we need you to help us spy on Suna for us, so we can get info on the inside on who Kazekage and what important news on Suna." said Naruto. Kankuro and Temari nod but was about to ask a quick question when Naruto decide to answer for them. "And don't worry about them questioning your loyalty, we took care of that." said Naruto waving it off which drew back their question.

"Anyway it time to begin step one of our plan." said Naruto seriously causing the jinchuuriki to play close attention. "We need to recruit a few more demons in order to help for step 2." said Naruto. "But I though you said, it isn't ready yet without his notes." said Yagura bitterly at the man. Naruto shook his head and said "We aren't ready for project C yet but it isn't what I'm talking about." which left confusion. "Then what demons are we looking for." ask Utakata curious. Naruto smirk and threw different color cards at certain jinchuuriki leaving one by him.

The jinchuuriki pick at the card and look abit shock at who Naruto was recruiting. "I never hear of this demon before." said Yugito surprise. **"Yes, I believe felt this one a few months back but ignore this dark energy." said Matatabi.** "That because the village was too scare to tell any other village of it but thanks to Jiraya spy network to which I taken care of during the time, I located it to a general area and we found it." said Naruto. "I heard of this demon, but I thought it was a myth." said Roshi look at his card. "Like everyone believes the Rikudo Sennin was a myth like the reinnegan, myths have beginning that sometime lead to truths." said Naruto. "Would have though Konoha probably threaten this village because of this power." said Yagura. "They probably were using me as a threat which is understandable but now that they lost their jinchuuriki they won't attempt anything wild or they may face this village wrath beside the treaty." said Naruto. "But this ones the most shocking to me." said Fu shock at this info. "Well there seem to a new kind, something beyond the 9." said Killer Bee shock at this. **"Well at least I'm not the weakest biju." said Shukaku smirking. **'This one doesn't count since it wasn't made from the Juubi.' though Gaara. **"Gaki why don't give me some pride in this fact especially since I been rag on by both humans and demons for being the weakest." said Shukaku grumpy.**

Then the jinchuuriki notice an extra card in Naruto hand and Killer Bee said "Yo 9 what in the hand, is it another demonic friend." Naruto shook his head and said "Yes but I'll save this one for later based on reason since this one is abit not needed at the moment." "So here the assignments." said Naruto as the jinchuuriki prepare.

"Yugito your heading for the demon in your hand since it's best for yourself and Matatabi alone." said Naruto to which Yugito smirk sadistically. "Hopefully it can bring some enjoyment." said Yugito thinking about how much fun she'll have which made Matatabi abit worry for her jinchuuriki well fair. Naruto turn to Roshi and said "Roshi this demon is best suited for your calm and collectiveness as well as Han since he's going with you, so try not caused too much damage on the village it necessary to aid in my revenge against Konoha." Roshi nod and said "I'll see it done then." "Hopefully it'll give me a challenge." said Han aggressively yet calm.

"Fu, you and me are going after that demon since it hidden in the sky." said Naruto to which Fu just grin darkly. "These humans are going to regret holding onto our demon ally." said Fu darkly. "Now that the teams who are going after the demon are chosen, those who aren't going I have a special mission for you." said Naruto. Yagura perk up at this and said "And that would be Naruto-sama.

"Yagura I need to you to head to Konoha to pick up this unfair treated person and convince her to join us." said Naruto passing him the paper on the person. "And why me." ask Yagura widen his eyes. Naruto glare at him which made Yagura back off. "Fine but how do you know if she'll join us." said Yagura. "Oh she will plus I hope that Senju don't do anything rash." said Naruto knowing what Tsunade planning next. "Anyway you're the best at this job because her skills work with your ability and this person we're trying to convince would certainly join us especially since it about a certain individual who I know she hates greatly." said Naruto smirking evilly at the thought.

"Anyway while you take care of the problem in Konoha, Utakata I need you to check over to Wave country to give this letter to Tazuna and their family as well as take Zabuza's sword away from the area so that neither Konoha or Kiri gets ahold of it as they don't deserve it." said Naruto to which Yagura silently agree. "Also you may bring you student with you since she does need to learn how to take care of plants." said Naruto smirking leaving hinted meanings to which Utakata nod in understandment. "Yes Naruto-sama understandable." said Utakata with his student who behind him smiles.

"Yo, 9 what mister 8, can do for your sake." said Killer Bee. Naruto sign but said "Well Killer Bee I need for you to head to certain country to help keep an eye on the snake in the grass." passing his papers on the country. Bee eyes widen but smirk. "I see, the great Killer Bee, will be right on it, you'll see." said Killer Bee knowing this will help in his goal while his biju sign at the rapping. **'Well it does help to keep an open on any threats to our plans.' though Gyuuki knowing how troublesome the snake is since he been on the opposite end of the snake plans. **

"Lastly, Gaara you can stay here and spent the rest of the time guarding this cave with your brother and sister before we sent them back to Suna for their spying mission." said Naruto to which Gaara nod in thankfulness while Shukaku sulk in annoyance. **"This is so going to be boring." said Shukaku annoy at the fact his jailer didn't get an assignment. **"Oh and that does mean kill any bandits and shinobi near the cave or trying to get in, anyway possible." said Naruto with a sadistic smirk that Gaara return which made both Kankuro and Temari shiver. **"Never mine****,**** there might be entertainment after all." said Shukaku sadistically grinning at the chance of blood. **

Naruto turn to the other jinchuuriki and said "We got our assignments, let's move." The jinchuuriki nod and disappear to complete their jobs except Gaara who stay behind smiling at his sibling who felt weird at seeing Gaara smiling. "So want to play a game." said Gaara with a sweet smiling causing them to look at him in fear. **"Oh they are so fuck." said Shukaku knowing hell is about to begin.**

**In misty tree village:**

"It seems time for another sacrifice this year." said an elderly voice.

"Who is it this year." said another.

"I believe it was a girl." said a younger voice.

"A girl huh brave for a little one." said another.

"What do you expect she related to that man." said another.

"Oh that foolish man who expose us years ago."

"Yes the same."

"Well he taken care of and soon the rest of his family." said one with a dark smile.

"Yes and we'll be rich after this over and get away from this evil village." said another with dark smile.

Other murmured in agreement

**In a house nearby from the village: **

"You don't have to do this, you know." said a sickly mother. "No I must do this for the village." said a little girl. "Are you sure, any other can take it for you." said the mother again. "No I can do it." said the girl in defiance. "Or maybe me you have more life ahead for you." said the mother trying to convince her more. "What would be the point of living if your gone just like father." mutter the girl. "What was that." ask the mother. The girl shook her head and said "No I more than prepare to be the village sacrifice." 'Then maybe I can save your life mother.' though the girl as she walk out of the room. "Aoi." mutter the mother sadly.

**In forest miles away from the village:**

**"Slow down kitten you don't have over stress yourself." said Matatabi worry for her jinchuuriki. **'No Matatabi, the closer I get, the more excited I get fighting a demon rival.' though Yugito jumping through the trees. **Matatabi sign and said "Fine kitten, just don't overdo it, demon aren't no joke and I felt darkness from this one." **'Doesn't matter if it darkness itself, this shall give me enough enjoyment of battling it.' though Yugito excited as she jump faster.

**Few hours later: **

Yugito landed near a forest that had mist around it. Yugito grin at making it to her destination and said "Finally I reach the damn forest that leads to the **Tree Felling village." **said Yugito as she walk through the forest. Yugito walk around the mist abit tired since she did jump here none stop. Soon she will need to stop and relax but she knew better to rest in an unknown area without any comrade well beside Matatabi.

**"Kitten I sense something weird about this forest." said Matatabi. **'Like what Matatabi.' though Yugito ready for anything. **"Like the spirit of this forest in shouting in anger." said Matatabi confuse. **'Anger, angry at who.' though Yugito in confusion. ** "I don't know, it like their angry at the village." said Matatabi. **'What did the village do to piss off nature.' though Yugito confusion. **"I don't know, but be careful and don't piss off the forest more, so no katon and raiton jutsu unless away from the forest." said Matatabi trying not piss of the forest spirit more. **

Yugito sign and said 'Fine, but can you tell me the nearest place to relax before I hit the village, it'll be nightfall soon and I better rest.' **"There should be in the south-east from here, should be area with two people." said Matatabi sensing spiritual auras. **Yugito grin and walk through the mist heading toward the two auras.

As Yugito was running in the mist, she heard a voice.

_**"Look after them." said a shaky voice.**_

Yugito look around to see where the voice came from to see nothing. 'Where did that voice come from.' though Yugito. Yugito decide to shake it off and continue on her to the two aura Matatabi felt.

**House South East of the Forest of Delusion:**

Yugito run up hill to see a house outside the mist where everything clear. **"This place seems more spiritual balance then the other parts of the forest and the forest doesn't seem angry here." said Matatabi. **'Whoever live here have important to the forest.' though Yugito. **"Yes, it seems the only thing the forest feels is disappointment." said Matatabi. **'Disappointment... wonder what the forest finds disappointing.' though Yugito getting confuse with all this spiritual things Matatabi able to sense.

Yugito walk up to the building looking around seeing a giant barn-like house with plants around. 'Well look homely.' though Yugito while Matatabi just sweat drop. Yugito walk up the house and knock on it. The door opens to see a blond hair woman who looks confuse.

"Yes." said the woman. "Hello, I'm Yugito and I need to sleep since I'm been walking from my village to the village nearby and I wonder if I could crash here." said Yugito. "Oh sure, I wouldn't mind, it just me and my daughter nowadays oh and my named Tsubaki." said woman now named Tsubaki. "Thanks." said Yugito walking inside.

Yugito look around the house to see modern things inside and decide to sit down. Yugito then took out some fish to which Matatabi drool at. **"Kitten could you." ask Matatabi to which Yugito comply. **'Sure you can have excess to my senses.' though Yugito knowing what Matatabi wants.

Yugito use her fire chakra and put some into the fish, cooking it on the inside. Once the fish was cook enough, Yugito decide to munch into it liking the taste. **"These moments are worth being inside you." said Matatabi to which Yugito roll her eyes at. **

Yugito look at Tsubaki and said "Wants some." Tsubaki shook her head and said "No thanks, my daughter and I already ate dinner earlier, so don't worry about us." Yugito nod her head and begin eating again as soon as Aoi walk into the room with her rubbing her eyes.

"Mother are you making something." said Aoi sleepy. "No we have a guest who travel here for the village and needed a place to sleep for the night." said Tsubaki to which Aoi look surprise. Aoi saw the fish and ask "Are you a shinobi?"

Yugito nod and said "Yes I am." Aoi look on and said "From where." "Kumo." lied Yugito to Tsubaki and Aoi surprise. 'Wonder what a Kumoagukure shinobi doing here.' though Tsubaki and Aoi. "What do you need of the village." said Tsubaki curiously. "Nothing just investigation things around here." said Yugito carefully. 'This village not use to shinobi of main villages so it not surprising their questioning my reason for being here.' though Yugito.

Aoi's eyes then narrow and said "Well see you in the morning Kaa-san, Yugito-san." Aoi then head to her room to sleep. Yugito look at confusion at the eye narrow but notice how Tsubaki still stare on. **"Kitten I feel a little darkness in the girl heart." said Matatabi. **'That means she must of going through some mental drama.' though Yugito in reply. **"Yes but I felt the forest again when she was speaking and it felt anticipate." said Matatabi. **'Hmmm anticipate huh, well then she must have some importance when it comes to the forest and this village.' though Yugito finishing her fish and getting up.

Yugito smile at Tsubaki and said "I'll sleep on the crouch." Tsubaki look like she wanted to argue but Yugito would have none of this. "Don't worry, I prefer sleeping there." said Yugito reassuring Tsubaki. Tsubaki nod and said "Alright then." and she left to sleep in her room.

Yugito lay down on the couch and though 'It seems the hatred of the forest, the village, the demon we're after and the girl seems to be related somehow.' **"Yes but the question is how are their related and will it affect the mission." said Matatabi. **Yugito mentally shrug and said 'Don't know, but at least it won't be boring finding out.' Yugito then called it a night.

**Morning:**

Yugito woke up and yawn similar to a cat. **"Morning kitten." said Matatabi. **'Yeah, yeah, morning Matatabi.' though Yugito getting up. Yugito look around to see no one here and though 'Wonder where they went.' Yugito decide to look around and saw Tsubaki and Aoi left. Yugito shrug it off and said "Must have gone to the village." **'Why didn't leave a note something then.' though Matatabi thinking on this more. **

Yugito decide to head outside and saw a few chickens around. Yugito smirk deviously which scare the chickens and though 'They won't notice at least one missing.' Yugito then look at the fattest one and move through speed the chicken didn't notice and slash the chicken neck off with her nails. The chicken went headless which scare the other chickens away in fear.

Yugito shown a blood thirsty grin and lick her finger of the chicken blood. 'Tasty.' though Yugito as she then begin to cook it with her fire nature. **'I truly worry about her mental state, but then again those humans cause this.' though Matatabi bitterly on the word humans. **

When the chicken was ready, Yugito began eating it thinking 'Okay, now that I gotten something to eat, I better head to village to find this demon I searching for.' Yugito took another bite and also though 'But this mystery about the forest, the village, the girl, and her mother ties to the demon I'm after, I wonder what it is.'

Yugito got up after finish her late bite of the chicken and said "Well better to figure this out then sitting here all day." Yugito then left, leaping through the trees toward the Tree Felling village.

**Tree Felling Village: **

Yugito jump down on the outside of the gate and though 'So this is the village huh, look plain.' Yugito walk inside the village and after a few steps, she stop. Yugito wide eyes and though 'What is this.' **"Kitten this village, have a dark presence and it's all over the village, but there a problem." said Matatabi. **'What is it Matatabi.' though Yugito. **"I can't tell if it's the demon we're after or the village itself." said Matatabi to Yugito surprise. **

Yugito narrow her eyes and though 'I shouldn't trust anyone in this village, not even children.' **"Yes, it seem we would be better not to since even children can be convert toward evil side." said Matatabi in agreement. **

Yugito walk around to notice some part are poor and some part are well build even more then needed. 'This place is terrible, one's poor and ones well but doesn't even look like it helps this side of the village.' **'This village is surround of sin.' though Matatabi feeling the dark spirits of the villagers. **

Yugito then turn to a different part of Tree Felling village and felt different like more peaceful. **"This part of the village is better than the entrance, wonder why." said Matatabi. **'Yes, I wonder also why this part of this village is less dark.' though Yugito as she kept walking.

**Somewhere else: **

"The sacrifice is here, it time to begin."

"Good, then our plan can begin in motion."

"Wait gentlemen, I heard there a mysterious visitor in the village."

"Doesn't matter, whoever this person is visiting our village can't possible stops our plans we plan for so long."

"What do you believe elder."

"I believe whoever this person is not important and we should just continue with the plans as follow, now let's go to the sacrifice."

"Yes, elder."

**Back with Yugito:**

Yugito been going around the village and searching for anything out of the ordinary. 'Beside the dark feeling I get from most of the village and villagers, there nothing here or anything felt from the demon we're looking for.' though Yugito. **"The demon must keep his energy hidden so other villages wouldn't try to capture it." said Matatabi. **'Smart, but to kept it energy hidden even in the village it located in, is impressive.' though Yugito with an excited smirk.

Yugito then saw multiple people walking toward an excluded area and she heard something about sacrifice. Yugito then got curious and follow the villagers in the shadows. Yugito shadow the villagers felt a demonic energy. **"Kitten, I believe their leading us to the demon." said Matatabi. **

This got Yugito thinking since in most villages, villagers don't mess with demons unless there are seal within a human causing a jinchuuriki. Yugito though were then broken when she notice the giant cave with a cut tree trunk in front of it. 'Possible to be one of the reason why the forest is mad at the village.' though Yugito knowing this mystery getting closer to an end.

Yugito then decide to close to hear, so she moves toward the forest on the side of the people on one of the branches to listen. Yugito see an old man coming in front, so she believes he's the leader of the village. "We are here for the sacrifice this year to the demon in the cave over there where the Tree of Life use to be, to keep peace for the village another year." said the old leader. The villagers remained silence since this sadden thing for most and they are gratefully to those who are sacrifice.

"This little girl named Aoi is brave enough to be our sacrifice." said the old leader. Aoi shown herself to the crowd which shock and sadden some that a little girl is doing something that not even the strong hearten adults could do. **(S.W.: Yeah, guess none of those people have balls as much as the little girl has huh.)** Yugito eyes widen and though 'So that explain why she narrow her eyes at me, she didn't want me to stop her being a sacrifice.'

The leader turns to Aoi and said "So Aoi are you ready to enter the cave." Aoi nod and turn her back to the crowd. 'But I guarantee I'll leave this cave or die trying.' though Aoi as she begin walking toward the cave entrance as some of the crowd left beside the leader, few men, her mother, and Yugito.

Yugito look curiously at Aoi but when she turn to Tsubaki, she felt angry as it remind her of that incident that turn her into a sadistic bloodthirsty demon. 'How could she let her own daughter go into the cave as a sacrifice.' though Yugito angry as Matatabi decide to stay quiet about this. Yugito continue to watch as Aoi enter the cave leading to the demon inside. Yugito then notice the dark smiles on the leader and men around him.

Yugito narrow her eyes at this and though 'Something wrong here.' Yugito saw the men walk away leaving a dark aura from their presence. **"Those men have one of the largest darkness." said Matatabi who widen her eyes to then narrow. 'They must be the reason for the sin.' though Matatabi. **Yugito look at those men direction their heading as well as Tsubaki direction which she heading home.

Yugito then though 'What should I do, I need to follow those men while gets some answers from Tsubaki plus Aoi heading toward the demon I'm after as a sacrifice and while I didn't know the girl long, she remind herself of me abit.' Yugito then snap her finger and put a hand sign. 'Kage Bushin no jutsu.' though Yugito as she create two clones.

Yugito smirk and though 'One thing I'm gratefully for that Naruto-sama taught us.' Yugito then said "Okay, number 1, you go after the men and shadow them to see if we can get some information." Clone 1 nod and henge into a mouse going after the men. Yugito then turn to the second clone and said "Number 2 you're going to find Tsubaki and get some answers on why she basely abandons her daughter to a demon." Number 2 nod and jump through the forest to Tsubaki's home. Yugito decide it time to get some answer from Aoi and to complete her assignment as well as figure out this mystery, so she headed for the cave.

**With** **Clone 1: (S.W.: Will be called Y1 while clone 2 will be called Y2 as Yugito full name for the original)**

Y1 in her mouse henge was crawling around in the shadow as she spy on the leader and his men. Y1 kept moving from shadow to shadow to make sure no one step on her or notice her presence. She notice them heading into a dark alley where they begin enter a secret entrance noticing that one of the men making sure no was watching. Y1 took this time to sneak into the building to see what their planning.

Y1 look around the area as a mouse and crawl into a small opening in the corners. The men all sat down in their chairs chuckling. "Foolish little girl wasn't she." said one of the men.

"Yes, just like her father." said another causing Y1 to mentally raise a brow.

"Soon she will be killed by the demon in the crystal caves and while she does that, we can take the crystals out of the cave that our older generation failed to do." said another man who caused Y1 to widen her mouse eyes in shock.

"Yes and we'll be rich while the girl and her mother will die leaving this village to perish by the demon." said the leader chuckling evil.

Y1 was shock at the revelation and though 'So the cause of this misery is mostly the leader and his gang, huh better dispel and get this information to boss.'

Y1 dispel getting the information to Yugito who was currently walking through the cave.

**With Yugito: **

Yugito was through the entrance of the crystal cave seeing the darkness from it. Yugito enter deeper into the cave when she got the memories of her first clone. Yugito gritted her teeth and though 'Those bastards' Yugito speed up her pace into the cave to go after Aoi. 'I got to get to her fast.' though Yugito running.

**With Y2:**

Y2 ran through the trees to head toward Tsubaki's home. Y2 jump down from the trees and saw Tsubaki outside her house looking in a daze. Y2 walk toward Tsubaki and shown a calm look. "Tsubaki." said Yugito calmly. This seems to wake Tsubaki from a daze and turn toward Yugito. Tsubaki smile and said "Oh hello Yugito-san."

Y2 then gave her a glare with a bit of hatred which scare Tsubaki abit. "Why did you abandon Aoi to the demon in crystal cave." said Y2 angry. Tsubaki look shock at this but look down in sadness. "I didn't abandon her." mutter Tsubaki quietly. Yugito raise a brow and said "Oh really then what do you called letting your young daughter to be sacrifice to a demon without even looking like sadden by it."

"I was saddened by it." said Tsubaki stilling look down. Yugito snorted and said "Oh yes I see how sadden you were by it when you let her go right into the cave." Tsubaki put her head up and said "It not like I wanted to." "Then why did you huh." said Y2 determine to find out.

"I just..." started Tsubaki who couldn't finish her sentence. "Or is it because you wanted to save yourself from being sacrifice." said Y2. 'I wouldn't be too shock, some humans are this selfish.' though Y2. "I would never." said Tsubaki. "Then you are so weak that you couldn't stop your own daughter to be this village sacrifice." said Y2 who getting annoy.

"It wasn't like I wanted this." said Tsubaki tearing up. "Then, tell me what you wanted." said Y2. Tsubaki holding back all the years of tears from all the bad things in her life finally came to the surface and she broke down on the ground. Yugito seeing this and sign. 'Great she crying, she must really do care for her daughter then.' though Y2.

Y2 crouch down and patted Tsubaki on the back. "There, there, okay explain to me your life." said Y2 wanting to know what happen to Tsubaki. Tsubaki look up tears in her eyes and nod.

They walk into the house and sat down on the crouch. Y2 waited patiently for Tsubaki to tell her story. Tsubaki clearing up her tear begin to tell.

"It was back in the days when Aoi was first born, when I and my husband stay in Tree Felling village living in this small hut." said Tsubaki started to which Y2 nodded waiting for her to continue.

**Flashback:**

A young adult Tsubaki and her husband Suishou walking to their home outside of the village with their baby in the arms of her mother. Tsubaki look at her husband and said "Suishou-kun are you sure it's a good idea to return to my old village, it doesn't seem friendly as was before."

Suishou just gave her a reassure smile and said "I'm sure plus it's where your clan used live right before the Tree of Life was cut down." Tsubaki stopped for a moment and the trees started moving fiercely. "Fools." mutter Tsubaki looking zone out.

Suishou look back at his wife in worry and said "Uh, Tsubaki-chan." Tsubaki came back to her senses and said "Oh Suishou-kun, yeah what was you saying?" Suishou look a little concern but decide to wave the moment off.

"I was saying that this would great place to live." said Suishou. Then, Suishou look at the baby in Tsubaki's arm and said "I'm right, aren't Aoi." The baby responds in a giggle and Suishou show Tsubaki a confident smile. Tsubaki sign at being outnumber and said "Fine, we can live here."

Suishou then gave a victorious grin and said "Yes, don't worry Tsubaki I assure you our lives will be great living here." Baby Aoi giggle at her father while Tsubaki shook her head. Tsubaki look back at the forest as it gives an ominous feeling. 'But why do I have a bad feeling then.' though Tsubaki.

**End of Flashback**

"So after that we been living here ever since that day." said Tsubaki smile at the memory while Y2 just nod and went into a thinking position. 'So that how they live here and who Aoi's father was, but wait a minute.' though Y2 wide eyes for a moment.

"Your clan use to live here." said Y2 shock to which Tsubaki nod. "Yes, we use to live here near the Tree of Life before it was cut down in the Forest of Delusion but when it was, my clan decided to leave." said Tsubaki sadly. 'That explain why the forest respond to her and Aoi so much, because the forest most likely believe that her clan abandon it or that they should revenge it, but there something else to it.' though Y2 as she about to bring another point.

"What happen to your husband." said Y2 which cause abit of silence and Tsubaki to look down in sadness. "He died a 4 years later." said Tsubaki sadly. "How." said Y2 wanting to know. Tsubaki shook her head and said "It unknown, some say he died of a disease that unknown."

'Or being poison.' though Y2 thinking on Y1 memories. "I like to know how he felt about the village sacrifice." said Y2 to see something. "He felt it as evil and demonic thing to do in the village and protested throughout the village saying we're no better than the demon if we did this." said Tsubaki which caused Y2 to smile. 'A human who notice the evil of his own kind, finally a human worth my respect and this seem to prove my theory.' though Y2 getting up.

"Well with everything I learn, I believe that it time to meet Aoi." said Y2 causing Tsubaki to wide eye. "You mean..." started Tsubaki. "Yes, I'm going to Crystal Cave, talk to Aoi, and kick the demon ass." said Y2 with a bloodthirsty grin. "But why go so much for her and me." said Tsubaki. Y2 go through flashback of her village betrayal of her and how she lost her family.

"Because of how far Aoi is going to save her mother." said Y2. Tsubaki wide eye as Y2 continue. "I heard of the Tree of Life before in legend of it great ability to heal any disease and I believe that what Aoi going to get from the demon in order to save your life even at the cost of her life." said Y2.

Tsubaki started to tear up at this and said "And that why she was so strongly being the village sacrifices, to save me." "Yes, and I respect her heart, so I going to be the one to save her." said Y2 walking to the door.

"Wait!" shouted Tsubaki stopping Y2 for the moment. "Take this to her, as it was pass down from my clan." said Tsubaki giving her a charm. Y2 look at this curiously, but nod as she grab it and left out the house.

Tsubaki just sat by down and whisper "Please bring back my daughter."

**Outside: **

Y2 knew she couldn't make it to the cave in time to give the charm to Aoi, so she decides to do the next best thing. Y2 bit her finger and said " Kuchiyose no jutsu." Y2 summon one of her fastest neko to the spot. "What do you need of me, Yugito-sama." said the neko. "Nijonjin, I need for you to get this charm to the original me, fast." said Y2 to which the cat nods.

"Yes, Yugito-sama." said Nijonjin as Y2 put the charm in the cat's fur, covering it. Nijonjin then speed off to the original Yugito as Y2 dispel sending the information to Yugito.

**Crystal Cave: **

Yugito was speeding off to get to Aoi and stop her from getting to the demon when she receives her second clone message. 'So that explain her father, and Aoi connect to the forest, but how does the demon comes into all this then.' though Yugito. **"I believe the answer laid ahead." said Matatabi serious.**

'Well then I believe this mystery is about to be solve once we reach the end.' though Yugito as Matatabi agree with. Yugito then smirk and said "Anyway I believe she might be what Naruto-sama was looking for." **Matatabi eyes widen at this and said "You mean that she going to be."**

"Yes, she is 100% the person that is necessary for this especially after she'll finds out what happen to her family that involve with this village, she hate humanity as much as us and turn to the demon side." said Yugito as she gave a bloodthirsty grin.

**Deep within Crystal Cave:**

**A giant shadow body was opening his eyes and smirk as he notice a presence in his cave. "It seems a new sacrifice has come into my domain." said the shadow body. The smirk soon turns into a frown as he growl. "As well as a pest." said the shadow figure who then began sending his power toward the cave. 'Doesn't matter, these foolish humans will soon know the wrath they awaken years ago.' though the shadow figure. "After all, it their own sin." said the figure as he prepare.**

**Chapter End **

**S.W.: Finally end of chapter that was a long one.**

**Naruto: (Threw an angry punch which S.W. dodge) The hell man, I wasn't in this chapter much as I expected****.**

**S.W.: Calm down Naruto, anyway I to show different of the demon pov on their mission and development, not just yours.**

**Naruto: I know but I still wish you would have added more action.**

**S.W.: Oh there will be action next chapter plenty and to show more of Yugito's sadistic side and to why your group is called demons plus a lot of blood will be spilled.**

**Yugito: (Grin in waiting) **

**Matatabi: Review****.**


End file.
